


Sekarang, Karena

by Putra Penipu (Prosopagnosiasia)



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, Humor, Multi, OOC, Western
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prosopagnosiasia/pseuds/Putra%20Penipu
Summary: Sebuah kumpulan ficlet dan one-shot yang terinspirasi dari berbagai genre, yang saya tahu, ada di dalam fanfiksi.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game karya Koji Yanagi dan diadaptasi oleh Production I.G, sedangkan saya hanya mampu membuat fanfiksi yang bahkan tidak layak disebut sebagai sebuah bentuk apresiasi yang muncul secara random di tengah-tengah pandemi.

**Western**

  
Sinar matahari bulan Juli di Jokertown, alias Kota Pelawak, ini seakan-akan membakar telapak kakinya. Namun, pikirnya, 92 derajat Fahrenheit di barat jauh negara bagian tengah benua merah ini tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya. Kaki kanan depan, kaki kiri belakang, kaki kiri depan, kaki kanan belakang, dan seterusnya dan ia terus berlari mengejar sang _rancher_ di bawah terik sinar matahari pagi. 

  
Sang _rancher_ yang menunggangi kuda kebanggaannya, Black Mamba, sebuah nama yang seharusnya tidak diberikan untuk seekor kuda dan itu sama sekali tidak berwarna hitam. Kuda itu, sebenarnya, berbulu perpaduan antara abu-abu dan coklat dan berlari hampir secepat badai. Namun, butuh hampir tiga tahun lamanya untuk menjinakkan makhluk pemalu itu yang bahkan terlalu malu untuk melihat bayangannya sendiri di tanah Jokertown dan ia pun mulai menghitung usianya sendiri.

  
“Miyoshi, ayo lebih cepat!” ia bisa mendengar sang _rancher_ berteriak dari atas punggung kudanya. Pria itu menoleh ke belakang tanpa kehilangan kontrol atas tali kekangnya, dan satu tangannya yang lain memastikan topi _cowboy_ -nya tidak diterbangkan angin, dan dengan senapan Hartford Coach 1878 melintang di punggungnya.

  
 _“Sialan!”_ si kucing menggerutu yang di telinga sang _rancher_ terdengar seperti geraman penuh semangat. _“Yuuki sialan!”_ ia bukan kucing dengan sepatu _boots_ di kakinya pun keempatnya tidak menjangkau sejauh kaki kuda yang diberi tapal. Ah, kakinya mulai gatal karena kepanasan.

  
Miyoshi, si kucing, selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa sang _rancher_ tidak memelihara anjing saja? Retrievers, misalnya. Itu lebih cocok untuk diajak berburu. Namun, tentu saja tidak akan ada yang paham jalan pikiran seorang pria yang menamai kudanya sama dengan nama ular paling mematikan itu. 

  
Ia terus berlari. Menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan tidak sama dengan menolak insting kucingnya untuk berburu, bahkan Yuuki tidak sepenuhnya tahu sesuatu yang bisa atau mungkin bisa dilakukan Miyoshi. Setidaknya ia punya sembilan nyawa dan menukar salah satunya dengan adrenalin jelas bukan masalah besar. Oleh karena, ia tahu kali ini mereka mengincar sesuatu yang indah dan asing di tanah ini.

  
Buruannya datang dari timur jauh, Yuuki yang berkata demikian. Miyoshi pun mendengar bahwa itu jauh dari kata buas. Yuuki mendekripsikannya sebagai yang indah dan tidak berdaya dan Miyoshi memberikannya afirmasi positif untuk kali ini. 

  
Hal itu dikarenakan setelah lebih dari tujuh kilometer ia berlari, setelah melewati persimpangan Stillman dan Lincoln dan menyusuri sepanjang jalan Snake Eyes Street, pupil vertikalnya menemukan seekor ayam jantan. Itu yang berdiri sendirian di tengah-tengah lahan gandum yang tumbuh liar. Miyoshi mendengar kokok kerasnya disebabkan ayam jantan itu menanggapi stimulus saat Yuuki dari kejauhan melemparkan segenggam legum untuk membujuknya agar mendekat.

  
“Lihat baik-baik, Miyoshi.” Yuuki berkata kepadanya yang berdiri di samping kaki kuda. Sang _rancher_ memanuver senapan di punggungnya dan memanggul Hartford Coach 1878 di bahu kanan, menarik pelocok senapan dan mengintainya.

  
Miyoshi melihat ayam jantan itu mulai mendekat untuk memakan umpan tanpa curiga. Ia sepakat bahwa ayam jantan itu jinak dan benar-benar indah. Berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arah mereka dan semakin itu mendekat semakin Miyoshi tahu, meskipun jinak ayam jantan itu berbadan besar dan dengan ekornya sangat panjang. Mungkin itu yang memperlambat pergerakannya.

  
“Itu Onagadori. Indah bukan, Miyoshi?”

  
Jika Miyoshi bisa menghitungnya, maka ia tahu ekornya berjumlah delapan belas helai dan panjangnya delapan kali tubuh Miyoshi. Ayam jantan itu berbulu hitam pada bagian dadanya dan berjengger merah, warnanya yang kuat membuat kontras dengan warna gandum yang pucat, dan kedua mata bulat itu menatap lugu selaras dengan moncong senapan. Sekali lagi, Miyoshi benar-benar setuju dengan Yuuki.

  
Ayam jantan itu yang jauh tersesat dari tanah asalnya hanya akan sendirian di sini karena tidak akan bisa berkembang biak. Yuuki berpendapat itu hanya akan merusak keindahannya dengan perkawinan silang dengan ras ayam lokal yang membosankan di peternakan pun si kucing Miyoshi tidak akan mengizinkannya. Miyoshi lebih memilih untuk membuatnya menjadi indah dan tetap indah di atas meja, atau mungkin di permukaan dinding, di dalam rumah yang aman milik sang _rancher_. Keindahannya tidak akan dikikis waktu atau dinodai dengan ras lain. Miyoshi yakin karena ia yang akan memastikannya dan Yuuki menarik pelatuknya.

  
. 

  
**Drama**

  
Letnan Dua, sebuah pangkat, yang tersemat di depan nama Tobisaki Hiroyuki mati di sebuah penjara militer Jepang. Itu yang dibunuh setelah ia dengan segenap harga dirinya sebagai tentara Kekaisaran Jepang melaksanakan sebuah kontrak lisan yang semasanya ia hidup telah berubah menjadi prinsipnya. Ia yang sudah seharusnya memang rela berkorban untuk negara atau untuk sesama kamerad di medan perang dan mereka pun akan melakukan hal yang serupa kepadanya. Namun, seperti ular lidah bercabang, pria itu belajar bahwa manusia memang tidak pernah bisa dipercaya. 

  
Kontrak lisan itu, yang telah dihayati secara hierarkis ditubuh tentara kekaisaran jepang, tidak lebih dari sekadar kata-kata. Pada akhirnya, itupun yang dengan mudah dihancurkan, tidak lain hanya dengan pangkat dan derajat. Satu perintah itu menghancurkannya dan keping-kepingan tajamnyalah yang membunuhnya. Tobisaki Hiroyuki kini hanya menjadi sekadar Tobisaki Hiroyuki tanpa lencana militer delapan _rim_ -nya dan tanpa pangkat yang mendahuluinya dan ia biarkan raganya mengeras, melepuh, dan membusuk di balik jeruji penjara.

  
“Kau bukan lagi manusia,” dan ia tahu bahwa ia tidak berkata dusta. Itu yang ia dengar dari bibirnya yang tipis di antara suara serak dan pelan.

  
Pada suatu malam, di antara ketukan ritmis yang dihasilkan oleh ubin dingin dan tongkat jalan yang terbuat dari kayu walnut hitam. Dari arah lorong penjara, muncul seorang pria baruh baya dan kepada Tobisaki Hiroyuki ia berkata, “Aku bisa memberimu hidup yang lain,” di antara melankoli dan fantasi.

  
Tobisaki Hiroyuki merasa dirinya seperti kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya. Pria paruh baya yang mengangkat mayatnya dan menjejalkan fantasi yang membangkitkan dirinya itu membuatnya dengan gegabah kembali mengamini kata-kata seorang pria, terlebih lagi yang baru saja ditemuinya. Ia bahkan sanggup melalui rintangan yang mungkin tidak akan mampu ia pikul apabila dirinya masih manusia. 

  
Kemudian, ia hempaskan tubuhnya seperti pesawat kertas yang berjatuhan menuju laut yang berkejaran dengan salju yang membekukan. Kemudian, esok adalah alienasi dan kekosongan. Kemudian, lusa ia dengar kembali fantasinya sendiri, sebagai Odagiri.

  
Itu yang kompleks. Odagiri sebagai satu dari delapan monster yang tidak memercayai satu sama lain. Mereka yang hanya berpegang teguh kepada diri sendiri, tetapi anehnya selalu bertemu di sini di kantor Pusat Kebudayaan Asia Timur Raya. Odagiri seakan melihat mereka di tengah asap dari rokok di sela-sela jemari dan asam pada mulut mereka dan itu memberikan warna kelabu pada fantasinya.

  
Seperti efek narkose, asapnya kemudian lenyap seiring mata api yang kemudian padam. Lalu, semuanya hitam kelam dan tetap sendiri. Tobisaki Hiroyuki lebih memilih untuk tidak ingin hidup lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker Game karya Koji Yanagi dan diadaptasi oleh Production I.G, sedangkan saya hanya mampu membuat fanfiksi yang bahkan tidak layak disebut sebagai sebuah bentuk apresiasi yang muncul secara random di tengah-tengah pandemi.

**Humor** (1)

Seorang lelaki penghubung antara militer kekaisaran Jepang dan _D-agency_ itu bukan orang yang menarik, entah siapa yang berpikir sebaliknya. Dia hanya lebih tinggi dari hampir seluruh personel agen D dan terlihat lebih kekar, tetapi bebal, keras kepala, dan naif. Sehingga satu pertanyaan muncul ke permukaan, bagaimana bisa manusia seperti itu masih tetap hidup di dalam dunia yang kejam? Mungkin memang ada satu penggerak utama yang maha pengasih, tetapi itupun masih dipertanyakan eksistensinya. Namun, berawal dari situlah mereka mengerti bahwa orang yang bebal memang hidup lebih lama.

  
Para agen D dibuat tertawa karena dunia ini memang menjadi lucu, atau sudah seperti itu sedari dulu, tetapi mereka benar-benar merasakan kelucuannya setelah mengenal Sakuma. Bagaimana tidak? Bagi mereka, segala tingkah dan ucapan Sakuma itu menggelikan dan tentu saja mengundang tawa, terlebih lagi pemikiran lelaki itu. Jika Sakuma bisa diambil otaknya dan kemudian itu diletakkan di dalam aquarium seperti ikan mas Oranda, maka mereka yakin akan tertawa setiap kali melihatnya. Hal itu disebabkan bukan hanya karena kelucuannya, melainkan juga karena keanehannya.

  
“Hatano … Hatano?” Jitsui memandang Hatano dengan heran. Pasalnya, gelombang suaranya seakan-akan tidak pernah sampai ke telinga pria itu. Ia tahu bahwa seharusnya Hatano tidak pernah lengah. Namun, kiranya memang setiap hal memiliki anomali. 

  
“Ya, ya, Jitsui. Jangan kaukira aku tidak mendengarmu.”

  
“Benarkah? Kau tidak terlihat seperti itu?”

  
“Aku sedang berpikir, Jitsui.”

  
“Kau, Hatano, berpikir?“ sekali lagi, Jitsui memandang Hatano dengan keheranan yang tidak kentara. “Kurasa sebuah tindakan spontan lebih cocok untukmu dari pada harus berpikir. 

  
“Maka dari itu, bukankah ini berarti ada satu hal yang sifatnya krusial.”

  
Jitsui berpikir sejenak. Perkataan Hatano tadi sedikit ada benarnya. “Jadi, Hatano, apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?”

  
“Ah, itu. Kupikir, bahwa dulu, selama kita mengikuti pelatihan di _D-Agency_ , ada yang luput dan tidak diajarkan pada kelas farmakologi,” lalu Hatano menghela napas. “Tidak kusangka ternyata sang _Demon King_ bisa melakukan kesalahan juga.”

  
“Kurasa karena kau tidak pernah mengikuti kelas dengan sungguh-sungguh.” Jitsui menjawabnya dengan nada setengah mengejek dan setengah tertarik. “Lalu, apa sesuatu yang luput itu, Hatano?”

  
“Aku sekali waktu pernah melakukan percobaan ...”

  
Lalu Miyoshi yang duduk di hadapan mereka di meja kafetaria mendengus. “Kau, Hatano, melakukan percobaan?”

  
“Hei, aku lebih suka praktik dari pada duduk di kelas dan hanya mendapat teori. Ya, aku melakukan percobaan dan kalian tahu bahwa air minum yang sesuai standar kesehatan berguna tidak hanya bagi tubuh manusia, tetapi juga berguna bagi tubuh cacing?”

  
“Secara syarat kimia, pH normal, TDS tidak lebih dari 500 mg/l, tidak mengandung timbal, boleh mengandung sedikit Fe atau sedikit Mn tidak lebih dari 0,5mg/l atau NO2 kelas 1-3 tidak lebih dari 0,06mg/l atau No3 kelas 1-2 tidak lebih dari 10mg/l atau NO3 kelas 3-4 tidak lebih dari 20mg/l.”(2) Miyoshi menjawabnya dengan informasi yang tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli dan dengan secepat kereta api Tōkaidō Shinkansen. Egonya tidak menghendaki untuk kalah. “Cacing bisa bertahan di dalamnya tujuh hari bahkan tanpa makanan,” lanjutnya.

  
“Ya, kau benar, tapi bukan itu maksud pertanyaanku,” Hatano berkata dengan jengkel. “Tahukah kalian, apa yang terjadi pada cacing saat aku memasukkannya bukan ke dalam gelas berisi air mineral, tetapi ke dalam gelas berisi alkohol; cognac, vodka, atau apapun itu?”

  
“Mabuk?” dan tidak ada yang lebih bodoh dari jawaban Kaminaga.

  
“Tidak bisakah kau sedikit ilmiah?” Hatano membalas perkataan Kaminaga dengan kesal.

  
“Apa yang terjadi Hatano?” Jitsui menimpali.

  
“Tepat saat tubuh cacing menyentuh alkohol. Aku melihatnya ... sebuah kembang api cacing. Tubuhnya meledak menjadi seukuran mikropartikel. Jadi, setelah itu. aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa ...”

  
“Air mineral baik untuk kesehatan,” dan lagi-lagi Kaminaga lah yang berkata demikian.

  
Hatano memandang pria itu dengan sinis. “Bukan, Bodoh. Aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa untuk mencegah cacingan minumlah alkohol.”

  
Lalu, jeda. Ketujuh koleganya merasa waktunya terbuang hanya untuk mendengar lelucon Hatano, sedangkan Kaminaga ... respons pria itu sungguh tidak dinyana. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, hingga Fukumoto khawatir pria itu akan kencing di celana atau tersedak lalu mati.

  
“Hatano, kau mabuk.” Jitsui berkata dengan jengkel.

  
“Kurasa sedikit,” lalu mengangkat gelas tulip berisi cognac murahan, yang warnanya sama dengan air kencingnya di pagi hari, dan menenggak isinya, entah untuk yang keberapa kali. “Jadi, aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Apakah seorang penghubung militer Kekaisaran Jepang juga cacingan? Seharusnya, ia bisa mencegah itu jika tidak terus-menerus menolak ajakan Miyoshi untuk minum-minum.”

  
Miyoshi mendesis marah. Topik yang berkaitan dengan penolakan Sakuma selalu terdengar seperti ejekan di telinganya. “Kau ....”

“Sudah, sudah,” Amari menengahi sebagai salah seorang pria tertua di antara para agen D yang seharusnya lebih bijaksana. “Mungkin dia hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan kita saat mabuk. Tidak semua orang kuat minum. Kau bisa ambil sisi positifnya, Miyoshi.”

  
“Jangan menasihatiku!” Miyoshi berkata demikian.

  
“Tetapi, Hatano, kurasa asumsimu tadi kurang tepat. Setidaknya, jika Sakuma- _san_ itu cacingan, maka perutnya akan menjadi buncit dan tidak akan menjadi sebagus itu. Ya, paling tidak lebih bagus dari pada milikmu sebagai orang yang notabene kuat minum,” salah seorang agen D berkata demikian.

  
Tujuh pasang mata menatap satu orang yang berkata demikian, Tazaki, dengan tidak percaya. “Kau membelanya?” dan Hatano menjawab dengan kesal. Jika itu Kaminaga atau Amari yang berkata demikian, maka sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan menendang tulang kering mereka dari bawah meja. Namun, itu Tazaki yang bahkan Hatano pun segan.

  
“Memang jika dipikir-pikir itu adalah fakta,” dan kata-kata tambahan Jitsui seperti bensin yang disiram ke dalam nyala api.

  
Namun, pada akhirnya Hatano bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan hanya menyeringai. “Apa gunanya? Aku bertaruh tetap akan menang jika adu kekuatan,” ia berkata demikian sebagai salah seorang pria yang pragmatis dan ketujuh koleganya mengiyakan. 

  
“Jika dipikir-pikir,” Hatano mulai lagi dan ia menirukan perkataan Jitsui. “Kukira jika ada satu penggerak utama, maka ia tidak tahu tentang konsep heroine.”

  
Sekali itu, dan Amari langsung mengangguk setuju. Ia, sebagai seorang pecinta wanita tentu tidak bisa lebih setuju dari pada ini. “Ah, wanita. Mereka manis dan hangat. Bahkan, satu dari mereka kurasa bisa mencerahkan suasana _D-agency_ yang agak muram dan maskulin. Namun, Sakuma- _san_ , dia ... bagaimana aku merangkainya dengan kata-kata?” Amari sedikit tertawa saat berkata demikian.

  
“Maksudmu, kau tidak masalah apabila Sakuma- _san_ itu wanita? Apakah ini hanya tentang jenis kelamin?” Miyoshi berkata dengan sinis.

  
“Aku tidak menyangka, Miyoshi, ternyata kau orang yang peduli dengan _inner beauty_.” Hatano berkata dengan takjub, “itupun jika Sakuma- _san_ memilikinya.”

  
“Hei, jangan salah sangka dulu,” dan Amari cepat-cepat meluruskan sebelum Hatano dan Miyoshi memanas. “Oleh karena itu, aku kesulitan merangkainya dengan kata-kata. Itu karena ... kurasa Sakuma- _san_ mencerahkan suasana tidak seperti wanita yang bagaikan sinar matahari, tetapi seperti seberkas sinar kegelapan.”

  
“Ya, kurasa itu yang disebut Miyoshi sebagai _inner beauty_.” lalu Hatano tertawa berderai. “Bukankah itu paradoks?”

  
“Apakah itu artinya ilmu yang kaumiliki kurang luas, Hatano?” dan Miyoshi balas mengoloknya. “Kurasa manusia mempunyai dua telinga agar kau lebih banyak mendengarkan, maka aku rasa teori itu sama pentingnya dengan praktik.”

  
Beberapa koleganya mengiyakan perkataan Miyoshi, bahkan Fukumoto berkata, “Ya.”

“Kurasa Hatano tidak tahu bahwa ada peran lain yang berseberangan dengan heroine. _Femme fatale_.” Jitsui memverifikasi perkataan Miyoshi dan pria itu lalu mengangguk dengan angkuh.

  
Kemudian, Tazaki berbicara untuk sekadar mengingatkan, “Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian lupa, agar kalian tidak kecewa, bahwa Sakuma- _san_ masih tetap seorang laki-laki di sini dan sampai saat ini.”

  
“Kalau begitu _homme fatale_.” Miyoshi mengoreksi dan masih bersikukuh.

  
Hatano mendengus karena merasa diremehkan. Tentu saja ia tahu yang dimaksud dengan istilah itu. “Lalu apa? Apa menariknya?” ya, itu adalah suatu bentuk pertanyaan dasar yang selalu Hatano pertanyakan. Namun, jawaban para koleganya ternyata mengejutkan.

  
“Ya ... ya ... menarik,” Fukumoto adalah seorang pria yang sulit mengapresiasi sesuatu hanya dengan kata-kata. Namun, itu membuat Hatano semakin mencecarnya.

  
“Ya, apa menariknya?”

  
“Hatano,” Jitsui menimpali, “Acap kali seorang karakter _anti-hero_ itu menarik. Dia yang tindakan dan pemikirannya berseberangan, tetapi di sini ia tidak sepenuhnya berada di sisi gelap,” dan Fukumoto mengangguk-angguk karena perkataan Jitsui seakan-akan pria mewakili dirinya.

  
“Itu yang aku katakan tadi.” Amari melanjutkan, “Sinar kegelapan.”

  
“Kurasa inilah yang seharusnya disebut dengan paradoks,” dan Miyoshi menambahkan, “Karena ternyata kegelapan itulah protagonisnya.” Miyoshi tidak pernah menjadi humoris, tetapi perkataannya mampu mengundang gelak tawa.

  
“Ah, aku jadi teringat salah satu komik dari Benua Merah. Si ksatria kegelapan dan _anti-hero_ nya.” Jitsui berkata demikian.

  
“ _The Joker_.”(3) Fukumoto menimpali.

  
“Tepat.”

  
“Ya, kurasa aku tahu letak benang merahnya.” Hatano kemudian berseloroh, “Keduanya pandai melucu.”

  
“Setidaknya kita memang dibuat tertawa karena pemikirannya, ‘kan. Terlebih lagi pemikirannnya tentang rela mati untuk orang lain, apa-apaan itu?” 

  
“Ya, kau benar, Miyoshi,” dan anehnya ternyata obrolan tentang Sakuma pulalah yang dapat membuat Hatano dan Miyoshi sepaham. Setidaknya kali ini. “Jika suatu saat aku sudah cukup hilang ingatan untuk bertahan hidup kurasa satu-satunya cara untuk mati yang bisa kulakukan adalah memanjat tebing ego Sakuma- _san_ lalu terjun menuju IQ-nya.”

  
Jika sesaat tadi Kaminaga lah yang terbahak-bahak, maka saat ini Amari yang berlaku demikian. Mulutnya bahkan seperti cerobong asap karena rokok yang dihisapnya. ”Oh, astaga,” dan pria itu sampai kehilangan kata-kata.

  
“Hatano, kalau begitu, bolehkah aku ucapkan ‘selamat datang di neraka’?” Jitsui berkata demikian dan membuat tawa Amari semakin menjadi-jadi lalu mengaduh karena Hatano benar-benar menendang tulang keringnya.

  
“Terima kasih, Jitsui, atas sambutannya. Namun, bukankah itu berarti kau sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sana?”

  
“Tidak sebelum Miyoshi, kurasa.” Jitsui berkata dengan tenang.

  
Miyoshi mencibir kata-kata Jitsui dan menanggapinya. “Kurasa kalian tidak tahu bahwa ada ungkapan yang terbaik mati pertama.”

  
“Kalau begitu Sakuma- _san_ akan menjadi yang terakhir.”

  
“Namun, bukankah Sakuma- _san_ adalah _anti-hero_ nya di sini? Itu berarti ia akan selalu berada di tempat yang berseberangan, ‘kan?” kata-kata Tazaki membuat Miyoshi dan Hatano mendesah kecewa dan karena itu mereka diam-diam menyalahkan Jitsui.

  
Namun tidak lama karena setelah itu Jitsui berkata sembari menyeringai, “Lalu sang penggerak utama memasang papan peringatan ‘maaf sudah penuh’.” 

  
“Kalau begitu ...” Kaminaga kali ini angkat bicara. “Kurasa aku tidak akan ikut pergi ke neraka. Sebenarnya, aku lebih memilih kelahiran kembali,” jika pria itu sedang bercanda, maka ia bercanda dengan serius.

  
Dengan raut heran Hatano membalasnya, "Dan bertemu kembali dengan Sakuma- _san_? Apa menariknya?”

  
Bahkan tanpa berpikir dua kali Kaminaga menjawab, “Selain otot perutnya ... menurutku pantatnya.” Kaminaga terkekeh tanpa rasa bersalah karena telah sengaja menyalah artikan pertanyaan Hatano.

  
Perkataan Kaminaga bahkan membuat Odagiri yang sama pendiamnya dengan Fukumoto tersedak dan anehnya masih bisa bersyukur karena ia hanya tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan bukan tersedak cognac. “Apa-apaan itu?” Odagiri pada akhirnya ikut ambil bagian hanya karena perkataan Kaminaga. “Jangan bilang kau ... kalau kau ...”

  
Kaminaga menyela perkataan Odagiri yang terbata-bata, “Kukira kautahu, Odagiri, sebagai salah seorang bekas prajurit. _Don’t ask don’t tell_ ,” lalu pria itu mengedikkan bahunya dengan main-main tanpa memberi klarifikasi.

  
Miyoshi menatap Kaminaga dengan tajam. “Kukira sesaat tadi kau juga berandai-andai Sakuma- _san_ menjadi wanita,” dan sekali ini Miyoshi menjilat perkataannya sendiri.

  
“Ah, kurasa akan lebih mudah jika dia terlahir kembali menjadi wanita,” lalu Kaminaga memulai monolognya.

  
 _“Sakuko-_ san _, apakah kaujatuh dari surga?”_

  
 _Tidak ada wanita yang tidak luluh oleh seorang perayu ulung semacam Kaminaga. Lalu, Sakuko dengan tawanya yang terkikik menjawab, “Tidak, Kaminaga-_ kun _. Aku tidak jatuh dari surga. Aku bukan malaikat. Aku ....”_

  
Namun, Miyoshi dengan secepat kilat menginterupsinya sebelum monolog Kaminaga semakin membuatnya mual, meskipun Jitsui dan Amari mendengarkan monolog Kaminaga dengan raut muka tertarik. “Apa kau bodoh, Kaminaga? Kurasa apapun jenis kelaminnya Sakuma- _san_ tidak akan pernah sepintar itu untuk memahami rayuanmu.”

  
“Hei, aku sudah dikatai bodoh dua kali hari ini.”

  
Lalu Hatano menyahutnya, “aku tidak keberatan membuatnya menjadi tiga kali atau lebih. Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kaminaga. Kaukira hanya malaikat yang jatuh dari surga?” 

  
“Apa maksudmu, Hatano?” Kaminaga bertanya-tanya.

  
“Kau benar-benar bodoh karena tidak tahu bahwa iblis pun jatuh dari sana.”

  
“ _Anti-hero_ , Kaminaga. Jangan lupakan itu.” Tazaki tidak jemu untuk sekali lagi mengingatkan. Oleh karena itu Kaminaga mendesah kecewa, tetapi sebaliknya Hatano kali ini tertawa puas.

  
Mendadak Fukumoto menangkap sebuah _fallacy_ dalam percakapan terakhir mereka dan untuk pertama kalinya mengungkapkan kalimat panjang, “Bukankah takdir Sakuma- _san_ selalu berlawanan? Apakah itu membuat dia menjadi orang yang hidup di antara orang yang mati?”

  
“Sialan!” Hatano yang merasa berkali-kali dicurangi.

  
Namun, Miyoshi teringat akan Final yang memberikannya empat gerakan. Final yang memberikannya kegelapan, kesendirian, dan rasa putus asa karena orang-orang yang hidup ini dipaksa memahami satu hal, “Jika memang ada satu penggerak utama, maka ia hanya memberikan satu _ending_. Ia menamainya sebagai kematian.”

  
“Siapa yang mati?” Sakuma adalah seorang _morning person_. Ia sudah mengulang paginya untuk yang kedua kali ketika para agen D berada di kafetaria dengan gelas tulip berisi cognac murahan dan mendengarkan detik-detik jam di kafetaria yang masih sama seperti kemarin. Lelaki itu yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kafetaria karena mendapati lampunya masih menyala pada pukul 4 pagi ini.

  
“Kau, Sakuma- _san_.”

  
“Aku?” ada kebingungan yang kentara dalam suaranya.

  
“Ya, kau sebagai manusia.”

  
Sakuma mendecakkan lidah. “Kalian membicarakan aku?” Sakuma menerjemahkan diamnya mereka sebagai ya. “Tidak kusangka kalian, yang mengaku sebagai pria, ternyata suka bergosip.”

  
“Sakuma- _san_ , siapa bilang hanya wanita yang bergosip? Kaulihat bahkan para pria pun juga melakukannya. Pasalnya, pria akan gagal menjadi pria karena dia mengingkari sisi femininnya.”

  
“Kau …" Sakuma berkata dengan jengkel dan kejengkelannya hanya disambut tawa mengejek oleh para Agen D.

  
“Ah, hanya karena tidak ingin membuatmu salah sangka, Sakuma- _san_. Kami ini tidak seksis, kami hanyalah sekumpulan pria yang feminis. (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Jika suatu saat Anda tersesat di sini dan membaca fanfiksi pertama saya yang bergenre humor ini dan sama sekali tidak tertawa, maka jelas kesalahan terletak pada saya.  
> 2\. Terima kasih untuk google yang memberitahu tentang standar baku air minum.  
> 3\. Konsep tentang joker sudah dimulai sejak tahun 1928, tetapi muncul di komiknya pada tahun 1940.  
> 4\. Terinspirasi dari kata-kata seorang tokoh antagonis dari anime Gintama, Takechi Henpeita.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker Game karya Koji Yanagi dan diadaptasi oleh Production I.G, sedangkan saya hanya mampu membuat fanfiksi yang bahkan tidak layak disebut sebagai sebuah bentuk apresiasi yang muncul secara random di tengah-tengah pandemi.

**Angst**

  
Seorang gadis kecil tumbuh dewasa lebih cepat dari kenangan. Emma Grane, yang kini telah tumbuh sebagai gadis remaja yang lebih dewasa dari umurnya yang sebenarnya, masih terjebak dalam ingatannya saat ia masih anak-anak. Seorang gadis kecil yang ditinggikan di pundak seorang pria agar rambutnya yang seterang sinar matahari terbit menyentuh sulur-sulur angin. Ia biarkan itu menghembus rambutnya. Seharusnya, ia memang Emma Grane dengan amis ikan dan rambutnya lengket karena garam yang terbawa angin lautan. Kemudian ia rentangkan kedua tangannya, seakan-akan memeluk sebuah tempat yang luber dengan keindahan. Diandai-andai tangan kecilnya mampu memeluk dunia.

  
Perasaannya seakan-akan bisa meledak karena suka cita. Sebuah rasa bahagia teramat sangat yang sulit dicerna bagi dirinya yang masih anak-anak. Ia yang masih terlalu lugu untuk memahami karena terkadang kebahagiaan datang sebelum kesedihan.

  
Ia yang hanya memahami bahagia dengan sederhana. Lautan membuatnya bahagia. Emma Grane memang tidak pernah asing dengannya. Ayahnya adalah pelaut, seorang kapten kapal kargo, yang jarang ditemuinya. Ayahnya bisa melakukan satu kali perjalanan yang memakan waktu sampai berbulan-bulan setelah itu bahkan tidak pernah pulang lagi, maka kehadiran seorang pria baik hati yang ia panggil sebagai paman Osamu, yang ia temui di atas kapal, menghangatkan hatinya.

  
“Akan kubeli hiasan rambut yang itu, yang terbuat dari bunga-bunga kamboja berwarna merah muda,” pria itu membelinya dari salah satu penduduk lokal tempat kapal mereka berlabuh, di Oahu, Hawaii, yang menjajakan dagangannya di dermaga di sepanjang Perairan Mutiara dan itu yang kemudian dipasangkan di kepala seorang anak perempuan yang ditinggalkan ibunya.

  
“Kalian datang dari mana?” penjual itu bertanya-tanya melihat pria Asia beranakkan seorang gadis kecil Kaukasia.

  
“Datang dari jauh.”

  
“Untuk berapa hari di sini?”

  
“Tidak lama.”

  
Hari-hari mereka membuat Emma Grane bahagia. Ia yang selalu mengenal pagi dengan siulan panjang dan lumba-lumba yang muncul ke permukaan lautan, jauh dari rumahnya, atau jika keduanya kesiangan ia dan paman Osamu akan mengamati ikan-ikan yang menggesekkan sisik mereka yang warna-warni seperti pelangi pada karang-karang di tepi dermaga. Ia yang juga mengenal siang dengan bau asam jeruk dan nanas yang bercampur asin garam, setelah itu paman Osamu selalu mengizinkannya untuk memakan haupia yang manis selama beberapa hari berturut-turut yang ia yakin bahkan ibunya sendiri tidak akan mengizinkannya. Emma Grane berencana bahwa besok ia akan meminta gula-gula kapas merah muda yang semeriah gaunnya.

  
Besok, pada hari ke-23, ia terbangun di kasur penginapan yang disewa paman Osamu yang masih sama sempit dan murah, setelah ia bermimpi terjatuh dari awan-awan seringan kapas berwarna merah muda yang tidak cukup mempunyai keinginan untuk menahannya. Emma Grane terbangun dan ia tahu bahwa ia ingin melihat lumba-lumba. Emma Grane terbangun dan ia tahu setelah itu ia ingin memakan gula-gula kapas seringan awan dalam mimpinya. Emma Grane terbangun, tetapi ia tidak tahu bahwa ia telah ditinggalkan.

  
Lalu, akan ada yang hilang; warna abu, bekas puntung rokok yang dibuang diam-diam, dan lumba-lumba yang berkejaran. “Apakah Anda lihat seorang paman yang kehilangan gadis kecilnya bergaun merah muda?” Emma Grane bertanya kepada seorang wanita penjual hiasan kepala. Namun, yang ia dapatkan hanya kesedihan.

  
Apakah gadis kecil itu menangis? Ia coba tidak. Kesedihan memang sesekali membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Namun, ia benar-benar menangis saat ini, saat ia lihat sepuluh kuku jarinya patah dan berdarah dalam usahanya yang sia-sia, menggurat sepanjang parapet dermaga, menolak pemilik penginapan, tempat seorang paman baik hati pernah ada, menyeretnya tubuh kecilnya yang telah ditukarkan dengan sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk orang dewasa dan Emma Grane tidak ingin tahu apa.

  
Namun, ia tahu tentang kesedihan teramat sangat, yang seperti suka cita, seakan-akan itu membuat perasaannya bisa meledak. Akan tetapi, gadis kecil itu tidak marah. Ia bahkan sanggup memaafkan. Apapun itu, ia hanya ingin paman Osamunya kembali. 

  
Emma Grane tidak pernah mengenal harinya yang seperti ini sebelumnya, kemarin selama paman Osamu berada di sampingnya. Abu itu tidak membentuk ombak yang menderu-debur saat sebuah kapal berlayar di kejauhan dan ia tidak ingin tahu tempat itu berlabuh kemudian. Ia pun yang tidak pernah mengenal harinya setelah itu yang dibuka dengan abu lisong dalam asbak atau kopi pada cangkir. Asing, bagi dia yang tidak berumah di sini. Sebuah tempat seorang gadis kecil ditinggalkan dan tumbuh sendirian.

  
Berapa usianya sekarang? 12 atau 15 mungkin. Ia tidak menghitungnya yang ia hitung hanyalah jarak interval antara bunyi siulan dan lumba-lumba yang tidak pernah lagi muncul kepermukaan. Oleh karena, ia sebagai seorang gadis remaja lebih suka diingat hari ulang tahunnya, tetapi tidak usianya. 

  
Maka, fajar ini ia meminta untuk dipanggilkan lumba-lumba kepada seorang prajurit angkatan laut yang, seakan-akan, melihat putrinya yang ia tinggalkan di rumah dalam sosok Emma Grane. Pria itu yang selalu datang hanya untuk melihatnya dipekerjakan di penginapan. Kedekatan mereka terjalin karena terbiasa, tetapi bagi Emma Grane pria itu tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan paman Osamu di hatinya.

  
“Kau selalu menginginkan yang sulit, ‘kan?” Emma Grane hanya bisa tersenyum hambar. Memanggil lumba-lumba jelas bukan hal yang sulit jika itu paman Osamu. “Kenapa kau tidak memintaku melakukan pekerjaan yang mudah saja?”

  
“Apa itu yang mudah?”

  
“Memanjatkan doa.”

  
Emma Grane mengangguk pelan, “Aku juga selalu memanjatkan doa.”

  
“Benarkah?”

  
“Ya, kepada karang-karang vesper yang membentuk tangga batu bersampah,” lalu Emma Grane melanjutkan, “Apa yang Anda minta dalam doa yang mudah?”

  
“Semoga matahari hari ini benar-benar terbit.”

  
Gadis remaja itu mengamini di dalam hati. Fajar hari ini berwarna abu, awan mendung menggantung rendah, mungkin hujan akan tumpah. Hujan yang membawa Kates dan Vals jatuh memahat bumi. Di fajar hari, pada dermaga, pada kapal-kapal angkatan laut milik Amerika dari gumpalan mega yang jauh. Dari arah laut, hujan dari awan mendung menghelakan ombak, menyapa dermaga, dan memeluk pantai. 

  
Kemudian, Emma Grane mendengar teriakan dan sumpah serapah dari prajurit-prajurit angkatan laut dan bahkan warga sipil daerah ini. Hujan yang datang sebelum membubuhkan teja. Gadis remaja itu melihat salah satu sinarnya yang merah. Ia melihat darah dari seorang pria yang sesaat tadi berdiri di sampingnya, memecahkan kepalanya. 

  
Emma Grane tidak tahu bahwa ia secara spontan mendapati bayangannya berlari, meskipun ia tahu tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Mungkin Tuhan benar-benar suka dengan doa yang mudah, yang sederhana di masa-masa perang. Doa yang ia sematkan pada pucuk karang, lalu ia lihat kilat sejenak sebelum bom-bom itu meledak. Lalu, ia biarkan warna abu memilih harinya, hari ini, dan Emma Grane tahu apapun alasannya tidak akan ada air mata lagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
